Crying In The Rain
by xMissBloodyx
Summary: Reno cheats on her. She's heartbroken. What is there left for her to do? Reno OC Oneshot


_The way I broke your heart very literally_

_This ghost haunts me more than it should be_

_I'm not gonna walk away or turn my head in shame_

_I never thought it could kill me_

_A clean slate, one more day_

_Further away _

Did you know that rain is very cold? Well, freezing rain is, anyways. And yet there I sat, on the edge of the railing of the roof of the Shinra complex. I was seriously considering just jumping and getting it over with, but my thoughts were distracted by the sound of my teeth about to shatter on each other. Oh, I was angry. Angry, and hurt, and just wanting to die. I'd been thinking about it for weeks. But this was the tip of my iceberg. Seeing the one man that I loved more than anyone on this Earth making out with one of our co-workers just seemed to tie the knot around my neck. And nobody even paid enough attention to stop me. Go figure.

Why exactly was I, Inori Altaire, top-notch member of the Shinra crew, about to plummet about six floors to my much-deserved and happy death? Funny you should ask...

It started when I came to the Shinra-SOLDIER complex, about a year ago. I was the odd one out. One of the only girls to ever step foot there. The only friends I had were two almost-SOLDIERS, Cloud and Zack. The only two people who would be seen around me in broad daylight of their own free will. Then, of course, came the source of all of my problems in life.

Reno.

Just thinking of that name made my blood boil. When he stepped into my life, everything flipped upside-down and backwards. Zack and Cloud had warned me so many times not to be around him. That he was a player and would only bring me trouble. And, of course, me being me, I didn't listen. I got attached. I fell in love.

What an idiot I am.

_I want you_

_You don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours any mine_

_I want you_

_But will you stay?_

_With me today_

_With me today_

I remember the first time I ever saw him. It was all a big accident. I had been running my first errand for Rufus, and I was just getting back. I rode my bike in, and some moron ran right in front of me. Had I not swerved and fallen off the bike, I would've run him down. So I skidded across the ground, and my bike stalled out on its side a few feet away from me. At that point, I didn't really feel like getting up. I heard footsteps running to me, and someone lifted me up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The voice fit the face, and I could finally make out green eyes and red hair. I blinked a few times to focus, and then just nodded. He helped me up.

_Just let me make some time to take it back a little_

_The way your smile shines the heavens above me_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_I want you all the time_

_I've gotta prove you can trust me_

_A clean slate, one more day_

_Further away _

"Well, come on. Let me get you inside and patch you up. I'm really sorry about that."

I just nodded, parked my bike, and followed him inside. Zack must've seen us walking in, cause as soon as Reno had done his job to help me, he walked in and told me Rufus needed to talk to me. I hopped off of the table I'd been sitting on, said bye and thanks to Reno, and walked out with Zack.

"Rufus needs to see me? You're such a bad liar, Zack." I teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm just passing on some forewarning. I'd stay away from Reno." Zack said seriously.

"He doesn't seem that bad..."

"He plays girls."

_I want you_

_You don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you_

_But will you stay?_

_With me today_

_With me today_

_I need you_

_You don't need me_

_When you are low, I am not okay_

_I want you_

_But will you stay?_

_With me today_

_With me today _

I should've listened to Zack. I should've just left Reno alone after that. But I was thick-headed. I didn't stay away, like I should have. And then...

_A clean slate_

_One more day_

_Further away _

"Hey, Reno, I-"

My eyes got wide. There was Reno. And there was Elana. And I suddenly felt very, very sick. I turned, slammed the door, and sprinted down the hall. The complex was pretty empty, so nobody noticed me as I ran down. I went up all of the stairs and went straight to the roof. It had been raining all day. But now it was freezing. I walked to the rail and sat down. Suicide was high on my list of things to do. Very high now. I stared at the ground.

"I trusted you..." I whispered to myself.

_I want you_

_You don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you_

_But will you stay?_

_With me today_

_With me today _

I heard the door open behind me. I started to slide forward so that I would fall off. As I started to, I heard rapid footsteps. Someone grabbed my wrist just as I slipped off. I looked up. Reno was holding on to me for dear life. He pulled me back up, even though I tried to twist my way out of his grip so that I would fall. I wanted to die. Oh, I just wanted to die. He pulled me to solid ground and held me tightly. I didn't have the will to fight. I just tightened my fists into balls at my sides and gritted my teeth.

"I love you. I love you. Don't do this." Reno muttered.

I shoved away from him with all of my strength and ran to the door. I spun around to face him.

"Don't you lie to me! To my face! I already saw you with Elana, so I'm not going to believe you. Ever! I hate you, Reno!" I screamed.

I left him standing in the rain. I ran downstairs, past Elana, who tried to yell something at me, but I wasn't listening. I only had one thing on my mind. Running as far away from here as I possibly could. My life was unravelling behind me as I went. I passed two more important people. Cloud and Zack. I was already out the doors and outside, running to my bike. I jumped on it and barely even so much as glanced back. I heard them both yelling back at me. That's when I stopped. I turned to see them in the doorway. I gave them a smile, but of course, I didn't mean it. I turned, gunned the bike, and sped off down the road. I didn't care if I ever came back. I didn't plan on it. This was my goodbye. And Reno stood on the roof, watching me drive off into the distance.

_I need you_

_Could you need me?_

_When you are low, I am not okay_

_I want you_

_But will you stay?_

_With me today_

_With me today _


End file.
